Double wire belt conveyors for conveying newspapers, in which helically wound wire belts mounted on staggered grooved pulley rolls are overlapped to carry newspapers between them are well known in the art. Such conveyors have conventionally included both horizontal and vertical reaches, but have been in-line. They have usually been driven from one end either from a drive shaft of a rotary press or a separate electric motor, through a chain and sprocket arrangement to drive at least the first of both upper and lower sets of rolls. Occasionally it is desired to invert the newspapers being conveyed. Heretofore there has been no simple way of accomplishing that task within the space limitations of many newspaper printing plants.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide apparatus for inverting newspapers, using standard components of a double wire belt conveyor, within a shorter reach than has been considered possible heretofore.
Another object is to provide such apparatus that is simple, inexpensive, and reliable.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.